


Shut up and Marry Me

by TruthfulWolfhunter



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, JonDami Week 2021, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulWolfhunter/pseuds/TruthfulWolfhunter
Summary: Damian planned this all perfectly. The place, the time, the food. It was all going to plan.Now he just had to get Jon to shut up long enough so he could ask the question.Part of JonDami Week 2021 Day 7:  proposal
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 48





	Shut up and Marry Me

It was going perfectly.

Damian was pleased with himself. Of course it was always going to go this well, he had organised it. 

It was their anniversary and Damian needed this to be executed just right so that his proposal would be one that Jon would want to brag about for the rest of their lives. 

To start they had gone to their favourite restaurant in the country. A small Pho restaurant in Star city. They had shared a vegetarian soup and sat looking at the ocean together. 

Next they had Zetaed to the park in Metropolises and had gone on a walk around hand in hand. Damian had paid for local artists to be playing, so songs from their relationship would be playing  _ ‘just by chance’ _ in various places around the park. 

Finally, he had gotten Jon to fly them up to the roof of the tallest building in the city. A spot from which they could watch the sunset and share a bottle of champagne Damian had stashed here the day before in a cooler. 

It was all going to plan. The only problem. Jon needed to stop talking so much so that Damian could spin the conversation to an appropriate opening to his proposal. 

“And it was so funny. Kon literally smelt like fish for two weeks.” Jon laughed. 

Damian chuckled and then reached for Jon’s hand. 

  
“Beloved.” He spoke softly. “Has today been nice for you.”

“OH. Damian it's been great.” Jon smiled. “The food was great and the company’s been not bad either.” 

“Tt. Good to know I still hold up to your high standards.” Damian curled his lip slightly into a half smile, “But I have to say Jon you make me very happy.” 

“You make me happy to Dami.” Jon lent in to kiss Damian but he pulled back.

“We are great together Jon.”   
  


“Yes we are, we make the perfect team.” 

“I agree. I hope that it never changes in that regard.”   
  


“Same. I really want to continue to fight crime by day and by night -”

“Yes all those things.” Damian was determined to get to his speech. “But Jon I want to tell you that you mean so much to me. I never thought I would ever be able to be open with someone with you the way I have been.”

“I never thought that I would find someone who I would love as much as food.” Jon joked. “Who I could be so happy with that I would move out of my home city for.” Jon took his hand. “You mean so much to be too Damian. I really want to -”

“Jon I want to be clear that I see a future with you. I want to live with you and be with you. I want to wake up every morning -”

“More like midday.”

“Irrelevant. With you there.” Damian started to reach into his pocket.

“Or actually it is often closer to early evening. But I agree living together has been great. I love you being part of my life Damian. I want to alway have you there. I want everyone to -” 

  
Damian was starting to get frustrated now.

“Dear please let me tell you why I love you so much. You make me want to be better. I was so arrogant before we started working together. You made me realise why I was fighting to make this world better. Not just because it was what my family did, or what was expected of me. But to fight because it was inherently the right thing to do. You are so perfect Jon. Your smile brings everyone joy. I never want to go a moment without being able to see it. I want everyone to know that I sometimes am the one to cause you to smile. So Jon will-” 

“Oh Dami.” Jon started to cry. “I love you too. You made me a better hero.” Jon put a hand on Dami’s face. “I adore the way you talk. The way you think fifty moves ahead of everyone else. That brilliant brain of yours and how it doesn’t matter if we are stopping an alien invasion or just moving furniture every option is considered. How you made me train to become not just stronger but smarter. You bring out the very best in me. I just want to scream it from the rooftops. That this man! This little ninja, who dresses like a bird and jumps off roofs without a parachute.” Jon started to yell a little looking out over the city

Dami was getting grumpy. He wants to ask Jon his question and he needs him to stop talking. “My love I know. I feel the same that is why -”

“This is the man I love and who I -”

“Please Shut up you massive Idiot. I fucking love you and you love me. Great perfect. NOW stop talking SO I CAN ASK YOU TO MARRY ME.” Damian said as he pulled out the ring box. It was a simple platinum ring with a single emerald embedded into the band. Inside was an engraving that read.  _ ‘My sunlight’.  _

Jon froze. Tears started to run from his eyes but he didn’t speak or more.

Damian started to panic.  _ ‘Shit. I messed this up. Oh god. I am upsetting him. He was in the middle of talking and I yelled at him. How could I do this? Oh he is still crying. What do I do to make this right?’  _

He moved to touch Jon. Jon suddenly started to laugh. His body was shaking. 

“Jon?” Damian looked confused.

“Sorry.” Jon said, wiping his eyes. “Yes. Of course yes.” He said. 

Damian beamed and hugged Jon to him. As they broke apart he stroked Jon’s face. “Sorry about that. I am not great at this. Being all emotional.” Damian said, as Jon smiled at him softly “But also why are you laughing at me.”   
  


Jon grinned and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a box. Damian pulled back. 

“Is that?”

“I was trying to build up the conversation to ask you.” Jon said smiling. The ring was also Platinum but had a more woven metal look to it. It didn’t have any gemstones but it did also have an engraving. ‘ _ My Star’ _ . 

Damian looked at the ring and smiled. “It is beautiful.” 

Jon pulled it out of the box and slipped it onto Damian’s finger. Damian followed doing the same with the other ring. 

Damian felt his own eyes watering but didn’t care.

It was after some time Jon spoke again.

“I can’t believe we did the stereotypical gay thing.”

“Hu?”

“Planning to propose on the same day at same time, in the same place.”

“Jon I planned this whole day you just piggy backed off my proposal idea.” He said in a half mocking manor.

“What? No. Do you think it was an accident that the restaurant happened to have our favourite dish on special. Or that the park was full of puppies.

I even hid a blanket up here. In case we wanted to…” He trailed off wiggling his eyebrows. 

Damian chuckled. “You are a hopeless romantic as always.” 

“Say’s the man who got me a ring with a stone the colour of his own eyes.” Jon stuck out his tongue. 

“What can I say.” Damian pulled himself into Jon’s lap. “I want everyone to know that I am your fiancé.” 

  
“Hmm.” Jon hummed, as he put his face closer to Damian’s. “I like the sound of that. My fiancé.” 

Damian pulled Jon into a kiss. It was short and soft and full of love. There was no need to rush. No need to pull away or hurry off to something else. Tonight was their night and tomorrow would be the same. 

“I love you Jon.”

“I love you Damian.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I had alot of fun this week writing all these. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story and any of the others for this promt week. 
> 
> Big thanks to the organisers and check out the tumblr group for more stories. https://jondami-week.tumblr.com/


End file.
